Look at me / Look through me
by RubeeSkye
Summary: Tommy's graduation speech on his best friend - a tad sappy- but it has some meaning READ IT!


Look at me/ Look Through me  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own , you dont sue .. its a very simple concept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spiky black hair (and I mean SPIKY) , infact black everything his skin which is paler than the paper I do my math math homework on . You'd think against all the khaki clad , neatly trimmed average kids he'd stand out like a zit on your forehead before youyr big date. Well maybe he would if he was the only one who ever dressed that way. Yeah he gets attention for it, and yeah he's not the only goth or "weird kid." But still he gets treated like he is, sometimes. Some people dont pay him any mind at all and I think thats what hurts him the most. Not that he wants the negative attention he gets from say those two Bozos and you know who I mean. Your standard bullies, picking on the little guy , the smart guy, but let me tell you something, he isnt really the weak guy. I know , I know , he probably wouldn't last more than a few minutes in sound poundfest fight, but hey for a few years against half the school and his own lack of self-esteem this kid does pretty good. He never hits them for the things they say, he gave up telling them to stop along time ago he just takes it. " Freak , Loser , Nerd , Geek , Weirdo, " and then of course theirs the things they don't say. "Hi Merton whats up? , Hey buudy? , How are you? , Wanna hang later? , We're still cool right?, You know we're friends...." Missing that is like... i don't know what its like. But it must be horrible. I'm the popular kid, and even when I wasn't I always had friends to back me up. Yeah I saw Merton from time to time now that I look back. Infact he wasnt always into the whole gothic deal. He was just the quiet kid that always got straight A's and the only reason you knew it was because the teachers would brag, not him. He never bragged, guess he never thought he had anything to brag about. He did though, He does that is. He's smart , he's a great friend (not that he had the chance to prove it until now) , He's a nice guy, he accepts people for what they are and even when they do things that hurt him. Of course he doesnt realise this, no one ever told him , except the smart thing, and they never told him to be proud of it, unless they were teachers, which is great but its not the same you know? Well this kid Merton as it turns out that quiet kid that I always looked right through walking down the halls (and hey im ashamed to say it in a way but how I am I supposed to notice every single person that walks down the hall in my direction. After a while all the faces blurr together and look the same. Guess what. they're not!) anyway as it turned out when I had a problem somehow and for some reason he was the one person who was there for me. And you know he still is. In a few months he went from the pale goth kid I barely noticed to my best friend. When I see him its not because of all the dark clothes and the funky hair although I admit its hard to miss, when I see him , when I noticed him it was because it was Merton. He'd become my best friend and if he dressed like every other kid in school he'd still be the first face I'd pick out in a crowd. Okay maybe Lori's but thats different and he understands (ehehe) - oh yes he's blushing - Anyway what makes him stand out to me is well its him. Its Merton my friend. His clothes they werent the thing that made us friends so why should the make us not be? His personality the connection we have a close friends thats what makes him different, thats what seperates him fom that hallway crowd of khaki clad, neatly trimmed , ripped denim , rainbow haired , makeup wearing , makeupless , book holding , blonde , brunette , black haired kids. Lets face it try as you might to stand out , your not the only one. And whats it going to prove anyway? I mean hey still do what you want express yourself (okay within reason, your image does give some messages when you are noticed you decide what it is) but the thing that really counts is hoy you are not how you dress. I mean your wardrobe is only one way to show the world the type of person you are, but I think friends communicate better than clothes. If you don't have any now, hold out , you will, if you give people the same chance you want. And remember that whereever you are (especially if your in Highschool) chances are its gonna help you get somewhere else, but where you go is up to you really, I mean you cant decide every detail but good friends are worth waiting for and worth trying to go out and find. I found merton, well he found me, and if your as shallow as I used to be alls I can say is your missing out.I mean don't approach every random stranger but if theres that quiet kid in your class who maybe seems like a nice guy, go for it, if they spit it back in your face hey your the better person but chances are they'll be a little more grateful and a great friend. I speak from experience.  
  
* Tommy stepped away from the microphone, looking out at all the parents and relatives who'd come to the Graduation ceremony. he couldn't believe it Highschool was over, but the fun was just beggining. Merton was standing there smiling despite himself . "I told you." Tommy said as the walked down the steps of their school minutes later. "I told you I was your best friend and that I didnt care if the whole town knew. Now do you believe me?" Merton smirked , unsure of what to say. "I helped you, and You helped me." he said finally. Tommy looked at him. How did I HELP YOU? He asked. "By paying for that icecream were about to get." Merton laughed. "Very funny!" Tommy said knowing what he'd really meant.* 


End file.
